wenn liebe so einfach wäre
by cupcakebtch
Summary: Nach Jahren der Kämpfe und Verluste kommt Mei zu ihren Freunden aus ihrer Kindheit um von ihren Vater Abstand zu bekommen . Dabei sind viele Jahre vergangen seit ihren letzten treffen und auf einmal sind neue Gefühle im Spiel . OCXTobirama S. , OCXHashirama S (Hetero)(lemon)
1. Chapter 1

Es ist ein sonniger Tag und Mei ist bei den Senjus zu Besuch . Sie das Mädchen vom Yamamoto Clan . Aber die Senjus waren schon immer gute Freunde von ihren Clan und von ihr erst recht . Schon als Kinder war sie mit den beiden Senju Jungs befreundet und gerade jetzt wo ihre letzte Schwester verheiratet ist und sie alleine mit ihren Vater ist kann sie ein wenig entspannen . Sie freut sich schon richtig auf ihre Kindheit Freunde die eher von ihren Clan gegen die Uchihas benutzt , doch aktuell scheint es ruhig zu sein und sie kann auch ihre älteste Schwester Mio die mit einen der Senjus verheiratet ist und nun ein Kind erwartet .

Sie geht auf direkten Weg auf das Hauptgebäude der Senjus zu gehen , sie geht in Gedanken versunken bis sie auf einmal Tobirama erblickt der sich gegen einen Baum lehnt .

Er geht darauf direkt auf sie zu in nimmt sie in den Arm . "Schön dich zu sehen ."

"Ja" und löst sich von ihn .

Er legt seinen arm auf ihre Schulter und sie gehen weiter .

"Bis du ganz alleine gekommen ?"

"Ja" antwortet sie mit einen lächeln" es ist doch nicht so weit ."

"Ja aber trotzdem bringe ich dich zurück ."

Darauf legt sie seinen Arm weg ." das musst du nicht . Es muss doch gerade viel sein dein Vater ist erst seit kurzer Zeit tot und Hashirama ist jetzt Oberhaupt eures Clans . Ich bin überrascht das euch mein besuch recht ist ."

" Ich sagen dir wir sehen dich gerne und deine Schwester könnte auch ein nettes Gesicht gebrauchen ."

Darauf bleibt sie stehen "ist etwas schlimmes passiert ?"

"Nicht direkt aber sie sehr isoliert ."

"Ich verstehe ."

"Aber lass uns erst einmal ankommen ."

Darauf gehen sie zum Haupthaus . "Willst du hier Schlafen ?"

"Ich hab noch nie Haupthaus geschlafen ?"

"Jetzt hättest du die Gelegenheit ."

"Könnte ich nicht bei meiner Schwester schlafen ?"

"Ich weiß nicht ... Ich will nicht dich irgendwo unterbringen . Ehrlich gesagt habe ich schon alles vorbereiten lassen und auch keine Ahnung wo noch etwas frei ist ."

"Gut ist schon in Ordnung . "Darauf gehen sie hinein direkt in denn zweiten Stock , entlang eines langen Flures der direkt zu einer kleinen Verzweigung führt . Dort sind drei Zimmer er geht auf ein Zimmer zu . "Das ist dein Zimmer" sagt er entspannt .

"War es das ?"

"Ja du weißt wo mein Zimmer ist falls was passiert ."

"Ja und wo Hashiramas Zimmer ist und sein Büro wenn es das alte deines Vaters ist .""

"Ja aber lass uns doch etwas zusammen machen ?"

"An was hast du denn gedacht ?"

"Wir könnten etwas trinken gehen ?"

"Ja gerne" und lächelt ihn an "denkst du ich krieg Hashirama irgendwann vor Gesicht ."

"Ich weiß nicht er hat viel zu tun . Aber wenn du etwas brauchst sprich mich an ."

"Gut dann lass uns gehen ."

"Du willst schon wieder gehen ."

"Ja ich will zu meiner Schwester" und geht an ihn vorbei und er geht ihr nach .

er folgt ihr aus den Gebäude doch als sie sich plötzlich umdreht bleibt er stehen . "Musst du nicht trainieren .""

"ja "sagt er mit einen lächeln er umarmt sie" ich finde es nur schön das du mal wieder da bist "und geht danach weiter .

Sie geht darauf weiter in das gebäude wo ihre Schwester lebt . Sie geht direkt zu ihrer Wohnung und es dauert bis ihr geöffnet wird .

Aber als ihr ihre Schwester die Tür öffnet sind beide begeistert . Sie umarmen sich und gehen in ihr Wohnzimmer und setzten sich hin .

"Was machst du den hier ?"

"Hat dir Tobi nichts gesagt ?"

"Nein Tobirama hat nichts erwähnt . Aber er hat eigentlich nur Augen für dich ."

"Witzig aber lass uns über dich sprechen du bist Schwanger ."

"Ja man kann schon etwas sehen" und strichelt sich mit einen lächeln über den Bauch .

"Ich sehe noch gar nichts aber du strahlst" darauf muss grinsen .

"Danke aber wenn ich gewusst hätte dann hätte ich etwas organisiert ."

"Ist schon gut Tobi hat schon etwas vorbereiten lassen ."

"Ich verstehe und wo bist du ?"

"Im Hauptgebäude ."

"Nein das ist zu Gefährlich du schläfst hier ."

"Nein du brauchst deine ruhe . Aber vergiss nicht was Yui passiert ist ."

"Wenigstens hat sie jetzt einen Ehemann . Ich bin die letzte zuhause und Vater lässt mich nicht gehen ."

"Ich glaub du hast recht aber du bist erst 16 ."

"Das macht es nicht besser ."

"Gut aber lass uns nicht anfangen zu streiten ."

"Ja lass uns etwas machen" fragt sie amüsiert .

"Wir können spazieren gehen oder Tee trinken ."

"Wie können wir verwandt sein ."

"was willst du den machen ?"

"Ich weiß nicht mir gerade bewusst das es etwas langweilig werden könnte ."

"Gut ich mach uns einen Tee ". Darauf steht sie auf und kommt mit zwei Teen zurück .

Sie nimmt einen Schluck" der ist gut und hast du dich eingelebt ?"

"Es geht die Frauen sind hier komisch ."

Darauf kommt ihr Mann rein . "Hallo Mei meine Schwägerin ."

Darauf steht sie auf und umarmt ihn um ihn zu Begrüßung setzt sich aber gleich wieder hin .

"Tobirama hat mir eben gesagt das du da bist und wollte mich selber überzeugen ."

"Hat noch nicht einmal Hashirama etwas gesagt ?"

"Ich hab ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen er hat viel zu tun ."

"Schade ich wollte heute noch Hallo sagen ."

"Keine Angst für dich nimmt er sich schon Zeit .

"Mal sehen ."

"Mach das ruhig er wird sich freuen "und lächelt sie an "und du mein Liebling meine Schwester hat nach dir gefragt . Meine Schwester ist aber jetzt da ."

"Oky ich sag es dir nur ." Darauf geht er raus .

"Was ist den mit seiner Schwester ?"

"Sie hat gerade ihr zweites Kind bekommen er denkt ich könnte sie etwas unterstützen ."

"Ich verstehe ob wir nicht mit Babys umgehen können ."

sie muss darauf kichern es ist so unwirklich das ich mein eigenes Kind bekommen .

"Ja "und muss grinsen .

Darauf verging die Zeit wie im flug sie haben etwas gekocht aber mehr Sie als Mei . Später ist noch ihr Mann gekommen und sie hatten noch einen netten Abend zu dritt . Aber als sie aus den Fenster guckt .

"Es ist schon so spät ."

"Ja die Zeit vergeht manchmal zu schnell ."

"Ich sollte gehen ich bin schon müde ."

"Ist in Ordnung . wo schläfst du ?"

"Im Hauptgebäude ."

"Soll ich dich bringen ."

"Nein es ist doch nicht so weit ."

"wenn du meinst ."

Darauf verabschiedet sie sich und geht raus . Auf der halben Strecke kommt ihr Tobi entgegen .

"Wo willst du den hin ?"

"Ich hab dich beim essen vermisst ."

"Ich hab was bei meiner Schwester gegessen ."

"Oky ."

"War das alles ?"

"Ja ."

"Gut ich bin müde ."

"Ich will doch nur ein guter Gastgeber sein" und nimmt sie auf den Arm . Er trägt sie bis in den Flur wo schon Hashirama wartet . Sie umarmt ihn sofort aber lässt sie schnell wieder los . "Es tut mir leid wegen euren Vater ."

"Schon gut ."

"Und wie ist es Oberhaupt zu sein ."

"Anstrengend aber die bessere frage ist wo warst du beim essen ?"

"Ich habe bei meiner Schwester gegessen ."

"Morgen machen wir was zusammen ."

"Du kannst uns morgen begleiten ."

"Was hattet ihr den zusammen ?"

Darauf kommt Tobi "wir wollten was trinken gehen ."

"Macht man das wenn Oberhaupt ist ."

"Ja aber wenn ich meine Vorgänger vor Augen habe dann eher allein . Aber ich habe eher an etwas gedacht schwimmst du noch `?"

"Ja aber nicht mehr regelmäßig . Aber es ist echt lange her das wir was zu dritt gemacht haben . Es ist eine nette Idee aber nicht so eilig ."

"Du bist bestimmt müde ?"

"Ja" sagt sie fertig .

Darauf nimmt Tobi sie wieder in auf den Arm .

"Du schläfst aber erstmal ."

"Ja mach ich ."

"Gut ." Darauf trägt er sie in den zweiten Stock . "Es ist schon in Ordnung du kannst mich runter lassen ."

"Interessant "aber er geht weiter und legt sie in ihr Bett .

"Das ist zu viel ich bin schon groß ."

darauf muss er lächeln und schließt die Tür während sie die sich aufrichtet ." und wie war dein Tag" und setzt sich neben sie .

"Toll aber wieso hast du nicht bescheid gesagt das ich komme ?"

"Es sollte eine Überraschung sein ."

Darauf legt sie sich hin und schließt die Augen "ist schon in Ordnung . Aber ausschlafen hört sich super an ."

er strichelt ihr über den Kopf "wir können morgen was machen . Ich mach auch nichts anderes ."

"Nein" und sieht ihn in die Augen" morgen Abend geht auch ."

"Hast was zum Schlafen ?"

"Ja aber ich bin zu müde" und kuschelt sich an ihr Kissen ." Ich habe Raum Zeit Jutsu gelernt ."

"Interessant" und legt sich zu ihr . Doch sie dreht sich zu ihn ." Was soll das ?"

"Ich will nicht das du frierst ."

"Tobi wir sind keine Kinder mehr ."

"Ja "sagt er genervt und steht auf , gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und bevor er verschwindet" wenn du morgen was essen willst ich geh mit dir ich bin den ganzen Tag in meinen Zimmer ." doch bevor sie etwas sagen kann ist er auch weg .

Darauf zieht sie sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus und legt sich hin und schläft schnell ein .


	2. Chapter 2

Am nächsten morgen ist sie noch fertig und bleibt noch eine Weile liegen bevor sie sich fertig macht und richtung Tobis Zimmer geht . Doch sie läuft Hashirama über den Weg .

"Morgen meine liebe lass mich raten du wolltest zu Tobi ."

"Ja ehrlich gesagt er wollte mit mir was machen . Aber ehrlich gesagt habe ich hunger und ich weiß nicht wo etwas ist ."

er muss grinsen und sagt locker "Im ersten stock zweite Tür links ."

"Danke . Ist alles in Ordnung ? "fragt sie besorgt .

"Ja aber es ist neu das er einen Tag frei macht ."

"Es ist auch dämlich aber du kennst ihn ."

"ja aber noch mal wegen gestern . Schwimmen , es tut mir leid wir sind keine Kinder mehr ."

"Schon in Ordnung sag das lieber Tobi . Aber denkst du er wartet auf mich ."

"Ja er hat zumindest nicht mich erwartet ."

"Sollte ich zu ihn oder bin ich gemein ?"

"Du bist gemein" und muss lächeln .

"Ja das seit ihr beide" kommt es hinter ihn .

"Hast du es endlich geschafft auf zu stehen ."

Darauf nimmt er ihre Hand und sagt leicht bissig "musst du noch arbeiten ?" und zieht sie leicht hinter sich . sie geht bereitwillig hinter ihn her bis sie im Esszimmer sind .

"was ist eigentlich mit dir los ?" sagt sie wütend . "Du bist du komisch ."

"Es tut mir leid aber es ist ... Ich hab mir wegen dir frei genommen ."

Darauf setzt sie sich hin und sagt einer Angestellten "was sie essen möchte" und er setzt sich neben sie .

Sie sagen nichts bis sie ihn ansieht . Woher wusstet du das wir im Flur sind ?

"Ich konnte euer Chakra spüren ."

"Interessant . Ich glaube ich nehme das Angebot meiner Schwester an und Schlaf bei ihr ."

"Und wo willst du dann genau Schlafen ?" fragt er amüsiert .

"Tobi" sagt sie leicht verzweifelt doch bevor sie etwas sagen kommt ihr bestelltest essen . Danach starrt Tobi sie an . Du bleibst hier ." Hier ist niemand außer mir meinen Bruder und den Personal ."

"Aber ..."

"Nichts" aber unterbricht er sie "deine Schwester hat eine kleine Wohnung die nur ein Bett für Erwachsene ist und sie ist Schwanger ."

In den Moment fängt sie an zu essen .

"Du bist ein Idiot" und isst weiter "hast du schon etwas gegessen ?"

"Ja" und lächelt sie an .

Als sie dann fertig ist Blickt sie ihn an . "Du hast recht aber ich will nicht hier übernachten ."

"Vergiss es , es gibt keine Alternative ."

"Es ist nur so befremdlich hier zu sein mit euch allein ." Darauf steht sie auf und er folgt ihr . Er hält sie am Ausgang auf "lass uns heute etwas machen . Wir könnten nach Suki no Sato Spaß haben und etwas essen ."

"Was Suki no Sato ? " fragt sie verwundert .

"Ja lass uns heute Abend hin gehen ."

"Das ist ein ganz schönes Stück weg ."

"Das ist kein Problem für mich , bitte ."

"Oky aber ich würde jetzt gerne zu meiner Schwester ."

Doch er guckt sie weiter bedrückt an .

"Willst du mit kommen ?" fragt sie unsicher .

"Oky" darauf gehen sie los . Als dann vor ihrer Tür stehen macht sie sofort auf und ist schon fast überrascht von den Besuch des Senjus .

"Hallo ist das in Ordnung ."

"Ja" sagt sie immer noch verwundert und die beiden gehen rein . Als sie dann alle im Wohnzimmer sitzen ist erst eine peinlich berührte Stimmung bis Yui die Stille unterbricht "womit habe ich die ehre ."

Ihm ist die frage so unangenehm das Mei sagt" Er hat sich den Tag frei genommen nachher wollen wir nach Suki no Sato ."

"Interessant" sagt sie "und was wollt ihr machen ."

"Etwas essen vielleicht ."

"Oder trinken "fügt sie hinzu . Jetzt beruhige dich wir sind nur Freunde ."

"Ich will das nicht von dir hören sondern von ihn ." Doch bevor er etwas sagen kann klopft es an der Tür .

Das Gespräch ist noch nicht vorbei darauf steht sie auf .

"Sie kann mich nicht leiden ."

"Ja aber seit meine älteste Schwester unehelich schwanger geworden ist . Ich war damals noch zu jung doch für mich war es ein großes Drama ."

Doch bevor er antworten kann kommt eine Frau mit ihren Baby rein kommt .

"Darf ich vorstellen das ist Saki sie ist meine Schwägerin . "darauf Blickt sie sie Saki an" und das ist meine jüngste Schwester Mei und Tobirama kennst du bestimmt ."

"Ja "sagt sie verwundert" und das ist meine kleine Prinzessin Hina ." Darauf setzt sie sich zu ihnen und Mei hat nur noch Augen für Hina .

"Ich glaube ich bin etwas fehl am Platz" wendet Tobirama ein .

"Nein sie ist doch so süß ."

"Ja das stimmt doch ich könnte ein wenig Schlaf gebrauchen ."

"Wenn sagst du das ich komm seit meiner Schwangerschaft nicht mehr zur ruhe . Ich weiß nicht weswegen es morgen Übelkeit heiß wenn einen den ganzen Tag übel ist ."

"Schade ich würde gerne sie ein paar Stunden sie abgeben ."

"Das würde ich gerne aber ich mir geht es schlimm ."

"Das ist kein Problem ich kann für ein paar Stunden auf sie aufpassen ."

"Kennst du dich mit Babys aus ?"

"Ja ich habe 4 Nichten und 3 Neffen . Bitte sie ist so süß und Tobi kann mir helfen ."

"Oky "und guckt Tobirama überrascht an .

"Ja kein Problem" antwortet er monoton .

"Gut dann lass uns gehen ."

"Wenn es dir recht ist Yui ?"

"Ja mach ruhig" antwortet sie amüsiert .

"Gut dann lass uns gehen ich liebe sie aber sie macht mich unheimlich fertig ."

Darauf hin verabschiedet sie sich und sie und Tobirama hohlen eine Wickel Tasche und die kleine ab und die beiden gehen mit der kleine zu den Hauptgebäude wo sie auf Hashirama treffen .

"Was für ein süßes Baby ."

"Findest du auch das ist die kleine Hina sie ist die Tochter von der Schwägerin meiner Schwester ."

"Interessant . Darf ich sie mal auf den arm nehmen ."

"Ja "darauf über gibt sie ihn ."Sie ist reizend ."

"Ja ihre Mutter ist ein wenig fertig und Tobi und ich haben uns gedacht wir nehmen sie für einen paar Stunden ."

"Das ist nett von euch beiden und wen darf ich sie wieder geben ?"

"Das tut mir leid ich hab ganz vergessen du hattest sie noch nicht auf den arm ich kann die Tasche nehmen ."

"Ist schon gut lass uns lieber erst nach oben gehen ."

"Gut" und nimmt die kleine entgegen . Darauf verabschiedet sie sich und die beiden nach oben in sein Zimmer . Sie setzten sich auf sein Bett und die kleine fängt an zu weinen . und sie versucht sie zu beruhigen . "Kannst du sie mal nehmen" darauf gibt sie ihn . Er nimmt sie und nahe an die Brust und sie hört auf zu heulen .

"Wow sie liebt dich ."

"Ja" und guckt ihr tief in die Augen .

"Du wirst mal ein super Vater "und gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange .

"Danke ."

Darauf bemerkt sie das die kleine eingeschlafen ist . "Ich glaub ich lass euch allein" flüstert sie ihn ins Ohr .

"Was soll ich machen leg dich hin und weck sie nicht auf ."

"Wie lange könnte das dauern ?"

"Babys schlafen nicht so lange komm einfach zu mir wen etwas sein sollte , oky ."

"Ja "und legt sich mit der kleinen hin . Darauf geht sie in ihr Zimmer und räumt ihre Sachen aus und als sie fertig ist legt sie sich auf ihr Bett und als sie gerade ihr Buch lesen da kommt Tobi mit den Baby das unruhig ist . Sie steht sofort auf was ist den ?

"Ich weiß es nicht sie hat mich aus den Schlaf gerissen ."

"Interessant du hast geschlafen ."

"Ja aber ich weiß nicht weswegen sie weint sie hat geschlafen und sie richt noch gut ."

"Dann hat sie Woll hunger ." Sie schnappt sich die Tasche "wo ist die Küche ist ?"

"Ja "und führt sie hin sie bereitet die Milchmischung vor während er versucht die kleine zu beruhigen .

Als sie fertig ist nimmt sie selbst erst einen schluck .

er findet es etwas befremdlich doch bevor er etwas sagen kann gibt er ihn die Flasche . er gibt ihr darauf sie und sie nimmt sie auch sofort an . Als sie dann trink fragt er mit einen lächeln wieso hast du einen schluck genommen .

"Babys sind wärme empfindlich ." Darauf holt sie ein Tuch .

"Und für was ist das ?"

Sie legt es über seine Schulter ". Ich glaub sie satt ."darauf nimmt sie die Flasche und stehlt sie ab ." Oky du nimmt sie jetzt und legst sie auf das Tuch ."

Was er auch macht .

"Und jetzt klopfst du ihr leicht auf den rücken bis sie ihr Bäuerchen macht ."

Was er auch tut ." Ist sie dann fertig ist " Sie nimmt sie das Tuch und Hina lächelt Tobi an .

"Und was machen wir jetzt ?"

"Ich glaube du könntest ihr eine Geschichte erzählen oder wir können raus gehen ."

"Ja wir haben in der Mitte einen kleinen Garten ."

"das hört sich sehr schön an ."

darauf gehen sie in die Mitte und es ist schon fast ein kleines Paradies .

"Es ist hier wundervoll "und nimmt das Baby und sie setzten sich hin .

Doch nach einer Gefühlten Stunde kommt die Mama von Hina mit Hashirama . Sie sieht viel erholter aus als vorher .

"Hallo meine lieben ich hoffe sie war nicht zu anstrengend ."

"Nein sie ist zuckersüß ."

Darauf stehen die beiden auf und sie übergibt sie ihr .

"Ich danke euch vielmals ich habe es aber eilig " darauf nimmt sie Tasche und geht schnell wieder los .

"Und wie war es mit den Baby "fragt Hashirama neugierig .

"Tobie war echt süß zu der kleinen . Sie hat ihn geliebt ."

"Interessant" sagt Hashirama leicht amüsiert .

"Du hast mir auch gesagt wie alles funktioniert "und lächelt sie an . "Aber wenn wir noch weg wollen müssen wir los .

"In Ordnung ."

"Wo wollt ihr hin ?" fragt er leicht angespannt .

"Wir wollen nach Suki no Sato" sagt sie begeistert .

"Muss das sein so weit weg von hier ?"

"Bitte "sagt Mei mit ihren Augen klimperten .

Da kann noch nicht einmal Hashirama ihr etwas abschlagen ." Oky aber ihr seit um Mitternacht wieder da ."

"Was da darf ich bei meinen Vater länger außer Haus bleiben ."

"Du darfst alleine außer Haus ?"

"Ja und ich bin nicht allein ."

"In Ordnung ."

Darauf umarmt sie ihn " Danke ."

"Wann darf ich euch dann zurück erwarten ."

Sie lässt ihn wieder los "eigentlich habe ich kein Limit ."

Er guckt sie nur entsetzt an und Tobi ist amüsiert .

"Ich finde das gut ."

"Nein ich habe deinen Vater versprochen das ich dafür sorge das dir nichts passiert ."

"Aber Tobi kommt doch mit ."

"Drei Uhr keine Sekunde später ."

"Mal sehen" darauf geht sie an ihn in einen schnellen tempo vorbei und Tobi folgt ihr . Erst als sie draußen sind spricht Tobi mit ihr .

"Interessant was du zuhause alles darfst ."

"Und du nicht ."

"Ich bin auch nicht oft unterwegs ."

"Das ist schade ."

"Ja dann habe ich viel nach zu hohlen " und als die beiden das Gelände verlassen packt sie sich sie und bleiben erst an einen Weg das auf eine Mauer zu geht stehen .

"Ist das Suki no Sato ? "fragt sie unsicher .

Doch bevor sie los geht hält er sie an der Schulter fest . "Wir gehen nicht durch das Haupttor ."

"Ja "Sagt sie unsicher . Doch er packt sie an der Hand und erst bevor sie durch ein kleines Tor erreichen lässt er sie los .

Die beiden gehen lautlos rein und sie gehen durch eine kleine dunkle Gasse und erreichen ein kleines Lokal und setzten sich in ein Separee in einer Ecke des Lokal .

"Bis du öfters hier ?" fragt sie mit einen lächeln .

"Nein" sagt er und schüttelt den Kopf . "Aber ich bin öfters hier im Dorf in einer Bar mit anderen Ninjas aus meinen Clan ."

Warum sind wir nicht dort .

Aber bevor er ihr antworten kann kommt eine Kellnerin und nimmt ihre Bestellung auf .

Jetzt kannst du mir in ruhe antworten .

"Diese typen trinken gern und sind schon nüchtern keine Gentelmen ."

"Ja aber hin und wieder trinke ich auch gerne ."

"Ich verstehe aber nicht in dieser Bar ."

"Gibt es auch eine andere Bar ."

"Ich weiß nicht . Hierher kommen auch andere Ninjas aus anderen Chlänen . Wir haben eine stille Vereinbarung getroffen ."

"Ja aber ich will nicht vor 24 Uhr nicht zurück sein "und packt seine Hand .

"Wirklich ."

"Ich kann doch nicht mit schönen Augen mach und damit deinen Bruder eine Vereinbarung treffen lassen und dann um 11 wiederkommen . Lass uns doch bitte die Bar gehen in der dein Clan immer hin geht . Bitte" und gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange Bitte .

Nein bei mir klappt das nicht .

"Wirklich "darauf rückt sie sich an ihn ran . sie streichelt sein Gesicht und zieht ihn an sich ran und gibt ihn erst einen Kuss und Küsst ihn entlang zu ihren Ohr und flüstert ihn ins Ohr willst du noch mehr sagt sie in einen verführerischen Ton .

"Willst du mich ärgern ?"

"Vielleicht" darauf nimmt sie ihren Platz wieder ein und eine Kellnerin ihre Bestellung auf und als sie wieder weg geht" der Senju Clan ist doch mit vielen anderen Clanen befreundet ."

"Wir können auch hier etwas trinken ."

"Lass uns erst einmal etwas trinken ."

"Du bist langweilig ."

"Damit kann ich leben ."

"Es gibt doch auch hier Dorfbewohner die gerne etwas trinken gehen ."

"Wir haben nichts mit den Einheimischen zu tun" und darauf kommt auch schon ihr essen .

"Guten Appetit Mei ."

"Danke dir auch" sagt sie unterkühlt .

Darauf essen sie schweigen bis sie fertig ist und auf steht .

"wo willst du hin" fragt er besorgt .

"Mich frisch machen und geht ". Auf den Weg trifft sie die Kellnerin .

Sie lächelt sie an und fragt sie nach den Bars der Umgebung . Als sie fertig ist geht sie in das Bad und klettert aus den Fenster . Doch schon nach einen kurzen weile spürt sie zwei Hände "Und wo soll es hin gehen ?"

Sie dreht sich um" Ich hab die Kellnerin nach Bars gefragt und anscheinend ist hier ein Hotspot ."

"Was hast du vor ?"

"Mal sehen ich hab viel zu auswahl einmal den Sarutobi-Clan , vom Hyūga-Clan wurde mir abgeraten genauso wie vom Inuzuka und Kurama-Clan aber der Nara , Akimichi und Yamanaka soll Witzig sein . Aber auch einige Bürgeliche Bars .

"Ja gut wir gehen in eine Bar wo kein Clan ist ."

"Oky" sagt sie begeistert .

"Wo willst du hin ?"

"Hier gleich zwei Straßen weiter sagt sie immer noch begeistert .

"Ja dann lass uns gehen ."

Darauf gehen sie zusammen in eine normale Bar die leicht befühlt war . Doch sein Auftauchen macht kein großen Rummel nicht so viel wie sie .

Darauf bestehlt sie Shorts und er macht nur große Augen .

"Dein ernst ?" fragt er .

"Ja ich will dich abfüllen" und gibt ihn ein Glas un die Hand .

"Ich muss dich noch nach Hause tragen ."

"Ja "und trink einen Short auf ex .

Nicht so schnell .

Darauf trinkt sie noch einen Short .

Ab diesen Moment haben sie einen schönen Abend .

Am nächsten morgen hat sie Kopfschmerzen und zu ihren verwundern ist sie nicht allein sie liegt zu ihren verwundern in Tobis armen . Doch als sie aufstehen will lässt er sie nicht los . Sie zieht sich nach oben so das sie ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange doch er lächelt nur.

"Tobi ich habe Kopfschmerzen" flüstert sie uns Ohr .


End file.
